


We're all Winners Here

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: So what if it’s an actual bouquet of flowers and hear-shaped chocolates this time? How was Yuri supposed to know it was different?And the fact that Otabek apparently had reservations at a five star restaurant. The kind with candles and violins and makes you feel out of place if you’re in anything more casual than a suit and tie. They’re figure skaters. They do that sort of thing all the time.In which there might be a date and Yuri is very confused.





	We're all Winners Here

**Author's Note:**

> Fluufff as a break from the never-ending hell that is college

It takes Yuri Plisetsky an entire three hours to realize that he is, in fact, on a date.

 In his defense, it’s not like he and Otabek don’t go out a lot whenever they’re in the same city together, which is not very often. And it’s not like it’s unheard of them to exchange gifts whenever it happens. Or just because. Because they’re friends and that’s what friends do. They’re rarely ever in the same city to begin with so it’s a logical thing to do for a friend. Yuri gave him a cat bouquet once, okay? And Otabek regularly makes him playlists and sends it through the Internet. It’s not weird or anything. It’s just a thing between them.

 There was also that one time that Yuri cooked an entire three-course meal for him but that’s not… It wasn’t like it was—

 (So what if it’s an actual bouquet of flowers and hear-shaped chocolates this time? How was Yuri supposed to know it was different?

 And the fact that Otabek apparently had reservations at a five star restaurant. The kind with candles and violins and makes you feel out of place if you’re in anything more casual than a suit and tie. They’re figure skaters. They do that sort of thing all the time.)

 But he does practically live with Nikiforov and Katsuki during figure skating season and he’s not _that_ oblivious.

 He notices— _finally_ notices—when Otabek begins feeding him from his own plate.

 Yuri draws back so hard that he’s sure something snaps in his spine. Otabek is frozen in place, hand raised with a spoon to begin feeding Yuri, a panicked expression on his face.

 “What are you—What are you doing?” he asks, or demands, he’s not sure which.

 Otabek raises an eyebrow. The expression on his face doesn’t change.

 “Is this okay?” he asks.

 Yuri thinks about it. Katsuki and Nikiforov are disgusting and feeding each other in a fancy restaurant sounds just like the thing they’d do. He knows that if she were here right now, Mila would coo like the annoying person that she is and Georgi would say something about ‘young love’. Actually, most of the people he knows would probably coo and say something about young love, because they are all annoying people.

 (Well fuck them; Yuri just turned eighteen last month. His grandfather has an entire cabinet of medals, just for him, including an _Olympic_ medal. There is nothing young about him.)

 And Otabek… Otabek had taken him out to dinner and listens to Yuri rant whenever he does and wishes him luck at every competition, even when they’re competing against each other. He makes Yuri playlists and plays videogames with him even though he’s really terrible at it. They talk a lot on the phone and spend a lot of time together when they can, but does that mean… Did that—Were they?

 “What does this mean?” Yuri asks. “Are we—”

 Otabek blinks. He withdraws his hand with, a strange look flickering over his face.                                                                                 

“I thought we were since…” He withdraws suddenly, not meeting Yuri’s eye. “I’m very sorry Yura. I think I’ve been misinterpreting things.”

 Yuri’s mouth falls open. He can feel his brain short-circuiting. It feels like he’s standing on the ice except the ice has suddenly cracked and now there’s nothing holding him up anymore. He is very, very confused.

 “What is happening?” he demands.

 Otabek has his face in his hands now, which is probably the most emotional that Yuri’s ever seen him.

 “Are we on a date?” Yuri demands.

 “I hoped we were,” Otabek says, voice muffled by his hands. “But obviously you don’t see things the same way—”

 “Did I say that?” Yuri growls. This is not a situation he likes. It feels entirely too much out of his control, like a puzzle except no one bothered showing him the full picture.

 Whatever. Yuri Plisetsky is a fucking prodigy and he will figure this out through sheer force of will if he has to. And then he will do something about it because no one can ever accuse him of passively just letting things happen.

 “Why are you taking me out on a date?”

 Otabek raises his head and looks Yuri straight in the eye.

 “Because I want to,” he says. “I’ve wanted to for a long time now but…”

 “But what?”

 “I wasn’t ready,” Otabek says simply.

 “How long?”

 “Since last year, I think. At Worlds. I couldn’t find the courage to do it until now. But don’t think of me differently because of it. I’ve always liked you, Yura. And I’ll still be your friend if that’s all you want from me.”

 Otabek says all of this plainly, like he says all things. All of it just solid fact that no one can possibly argue with. He means what he says and says what he means. He is very uncomplicated that way and that’s one the things Yuri likes the most about him.

 Worlds. That time Otabek had gotten silver, only .10 points behind Yuri. Yuri hadn’t been thinking about much at the time, only that he’s _finally_ won a World title, and that he’s so fucking happy. He wasn’t really thinking about anything when he had pulled Otabek up to the top with him for an embrace and to cry against his shoulder because he’s just that happy.

 “You didn’t tell me this was a date,” Yuri says.

 “I brought you roses,” Otabek says and Yuri pointedly does not look at the bouquet of roses on the table. When he says it like that, it sounds too obvious. Yuri feels like an idiot.

 “And a fancy restaurant,” Yuri says faintly.

 Otabek nods.

 “And a fancy restaurant,” he says. The tension hasn’t left his body and there’s a downward tilt to his mouth that Yuri doesn’t like seeing. His eyes have slid from Yuri’s again. “I’m very sorry for making you uncomfortable—”

 Yuri lets out another growl. There’s really nothing else to be done. He cuffs Otabek over the head.

 “ _Durak,_ ” he hisses. “I’m not uncomfortable, you ass. Don’t put words in my mouth. I’m surprised.”

 Otabek looks surprised. His eyes find Yuri’s again and Yuri gives a satisfied nod. This is how he likes speaking with Otabek, eye to eye, so there’s no misunderstanding.

 “Surprised?” Otabek says.

 “Surprised,” Yuri repeats. “I’ve never been on a date before.”

 “It doesn’t bother you?” Otabek asks.

 “I’ve never been on a date before,” Yuri repeats. “I didn’t notice that this was a date. I don’t know what to do on a date.”

 “Neither do I,” Otabek says. He reaches out his hand and takes Yuri’s own. “Maybe we can figure it out together? Is this okay?”

 His hand is strong and warm. Yuri finds that he really, really likes it.

 “It’s okay,” he says. “I like it. What else do people do on dates?”

 “I’ll walk you home,” Otabek says.

 “You always walk me home when you’re visiting.”

 “I’ll be holding your hand this time.”

 “Alright then,” Yuri says. He nods sharply. “That makes sense.”

 “Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Otabek asks.

 “I’m not letting go am I?” He grips Otabek’s hand tighter to prove his point. Otabek gets a small smile on his face.

 “Yuri Plisetsky,” he says. “With the eyes of a soldier in everything he does.”

 Yuri gulps. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to Otabek say that.

 “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he says lowly. “And you don’t either but we are going to figure this out together. We are going to figure this out so hard that they’re going to give us a gold medal for it, do you hear?”

 “They don’t give gold medals for this kind of thing, Yura,” Otabek says, amused. “I don’t think they give any medals at all.”

 “I don’t care,” Yuri says. “This is going to be the best relationship there’s ever been and no one will be able to say otherwise.”

 “I don’t doubt you,” Otabek says. “I never have.”

 “Good,” Yuri says, satisfied. “Now feed me this ridiculously overpriced fish.”

 Otabek’s smile widens and he complies. He doesn’t let go of Yuri’s hand.

 

\--

 

Otabek does end up walking him home, like he usually does.

(It takes them another two hours to finish their meal but that’s because they insisted on competing on who can feed each other better without letting go of the other’s hand.

Yuri would like to say he won, but really, Otabek is a very, very fast learner.

 Somehow, he doesn’t mind losing as much this time.)

 Yuri will never admit to nudging him towards the long way just to hold his hand a little longer. He’s just showing him the sights. Moscow is very beautiful at night.

 They don’t let go until after they reach Yuri’s doorstep and Yuri has pressed a short kiss to Otabek’s lips.

It feels very, very good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as katsuki-nikifcrov (ao3 won't let me put links for some reason??) talk to me there if you want :)))


End file.
